steves story
by swedish creeper
Summary: this is a story about steve living in a snow biome when he one day finds something...and what he found you will see if you read this and pleas leave a review
1. Chapter 1-2

minecraft fanfiction

different but still loved

first of all somethings to point out my English is very bad second som words in the story:

inventory is called bags and stuff from mods may be found as well.

This is a story about Steve so Steve= me/i

Chapter one: The storm.

The storm was getting stronger by the minute it was times like these i really hated the snow biomes. I need to hurry up and get home otherwise i will end up like a ice statue in the morning i thought for my self as the snow on my jacket started become more and more ice looking.

It wasn´t far from home now i could see my house 200blocks away but sudenly something else caught my attention, a small light to the left abut 100blocks from where i stod.

It looked like a small fire but who would stay outside in this storm?

the thougt of getting inside and the thougt of cheking that light out was batteling in my head but curious as I have always been the light won so i started walking towards the small light. the closer i got to the light the more fire looking it become, so it is really a fire i sed for my self. but what or who would i find by the small fire that almost was out.

After what fellt like an hour i was finding my self standing at the fire but i didn´t see enything near it so i started walking around it, sudenly my foot hit somthing in the snow and i tripped when i got on my feet again i looked to see what made me fall. I took a closer look, now what i saw made my square heart stop.

chapter two: the body

In front of me there was a body in the snow, i leaned forward to see who it was to my surprise it was a girl with blue lips and white face. I checked if she was breathing, and she did but just barely, quickly i grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up on my shoulders then I started to run home.

When i finally got home i put the girl on my couch and started looking for my flint and steel to start a fire, when the fire was roaring i grabed a pillow from my bed and a blanket to warm her. now i could breath out for a while and get something to eat, after a quick meal of porkchop and a bucket of milk i sat down beside unknown girl to watch over her during the night.

The storm lasted the whole night and in the morning it didn´t get any better but the girls face was no longer white so that was always a plus. now when her hair wasn´t freezed and her face not white i saw that she was really cute.

chapter 3 available now


	2. Chapter 3

minecraft fanfiction

different but still loved

first of all my english not so good so i aplologize for that

and inventory is called bags just so you know

and this will be rated K+ beacuse i dont know what stuff i will add later.

so hope you enjoy.

chapter three: the awakening.

The girl remained unconscious for 2 more days until she finally started to wake up.

by then the storm had stoped and i was out mining, when i got home at sun down i saw that the couch was empty. Where is she? i thought for my self. finding her wasn´t hard i herd sounds from the bathroom. so i began to cut up some steak and prepare some baked potatoes from last day, 10min later the bathroom door opend and there she was.

hi! i see you've woken up now, are you hungry? i asked

she didn´t awnser she just knonded syly. so i took out some plates and cutlery from a chest. -btw my name is steve. whats your name? i asked

-my name is sansa. she replied

-i know we just met but i have to ask what were you doing outside in that storm? i asked.

-i..i was chased by a creeper and didn´t know where i was going to hide so i just keept runnig util i couldn´t see him enymore, now i realised i was deep in this snow biom. I had no idea wear to was getting dark and then the storm came. I only had two logs and a Flint and Steel. So i made i fire in hope that it would help aiganst the cold, but the storm just got worse and i had no chelter. It was so cold i felt it in my bones, what have i done to deserve this? i thought. With that in mind every thing whent black and then i woke up here.

-well luckly for you i was close,i found you in the snow with all frozen white fase and blue lips. enyway im just so glad that your fine now. i sed with a smile.

will soon be working on chapter 4 see u then :)


End file.
